Aftermath
by ElijahWLuver28
Summary: Hey! I had this posted already but I decided that I wanted to do it in chapters. I also had a different screen name. Anyway please read and review. It's a little far fetched I'll admit so don't be too harsh! --Frodo returns from the Grey Havens--
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ashley Wilson is a half-hobbit, half-human who was brought up by her mother, Dawn-Michelle Wilson, and her father, Arador, brother of King Aragorn Elessar. She refuses to wear a dress, is just south of four feet, and rides a horse, named Shire after her mother's homeland. She goes on an emotional journey after she reaches the Shire for the first time, and meets new friends, and maybe even love with the most unexpected person.  
  
Aftermath  
  
Chapter 1: The Midgewater Marshes  
  
"Daddy, can you believe what Mumma would say if she could see us now?" Ashley Wilson asked her father, Arador. The two of them were tramping through the Midgewater Marshes, Ashley was on her horse, Shire, and Arador was on foot.  
"I don't think she'd be too happy, that's for sure." Arador replied.  
"Me neither. She seemed like she was always sensitive about those things. I mean.you're knee deep in gross water, my feet are touching the water.MY BOOTS ARE GETTING RUINED! Plus, we're infested with mosquitoes. Can life get much better?" Just then Shire sunk into the mud, and Ashley fell into the water. "I'm so glad I learned how to swim," she started, "but I never thought I'd be in this water."  
"Well.we haven't seen your mother for.how long has it been? Five years?"  
"Six. I was nineteen when we left."  
"Yes, right. My point is, is that it will be good to see her again."  
"Yes. I'm glad they called you out to be a ranger. I needed some time out. I wonder how life in this Shire place is going to be?" Ashley wondered to herself.  
"Your mother has always wanted to go back to her homeland. Now that she's there.I don't know how we're going to tear her away from it. At this rate we'll never get back to Bree."  
"Bree was okay. I mean.well.I don't know. It was nice living there but after a while it gets dull." Ashley said.  
"You have a point there." Arador said. "We have to get out of these marshes! We must reach the Old Forest by nightfall. We'll stay on the border until daylight comes. It looks like rain already."  
  
"Daddy.something feels so.strange to me right now. I can't explain it really. I just have a bad feeling." Ashley said in an odd tone. All the sudden she had felt very nervous.like something was watching her, but even after she looked around, no one was there. Eventually, the three of them did come to the end of the marshes, and Ashley and Arador were quite relieved, plus, the mosquitoes chose to stay where they were. Even the horse showed a bit of relief. He was muddy from his hooves to his neck from attempting to swim.  
"You know what, Ashley? I've had second thoughts. Let's move on to Bree and stay the night there. We'll make our way to the Old Forest in the morning. It is but fifty miles west of Bree. We'll avoid the Barrow Downs. There's been talk of Barrow-wights lurking around for quite some time now." Arador said.  
"Oh.is that bad?" Ashley asked.  
"Are you referring to the Barrow-wights?" Arador asked.  
"Yes." Ashley answered.  
"Well, yes. Barrow-wights will kill you if they get a chance."  
"Oh." Ashley looked at Arador for a moment, then turned her head. "Will you help me up?" she asked. Arador helped her mount Shire, and then she turned to face him. "Are you going to run?" she asked.  
"For a bit, I suppose. As long as I can muster." Arador said.  
"Alright.but it was your decision, not mine." And so the two of them headed Southwest, toward Bree.  
  
It was but nightfall, cold and raining, when they reached the Eastern Gate of Bree. Arador walked up to the gate, and the gatekeeper opened a little peek-door in the towering wooden gate.  
"Who goes there?" he asked in a gritty voice.  
"It is Arador of the Dùnadan." Arador said.  
"Where are you headed for?" the gatekeeper asked.  
"The Prancing Pony, if it's not too much trouble." Arador answered.  
"Ah." the gatekeeper seemed like he was rejecting Arador, but indeed he was actually groaning from opening the gate. Arador walked through. "Who's she?" the gatekeeper asked.  
"She's with me," Arador said as Ashley walked through on Shire. "Come now." He motioned for her to follow him, and they walked toward the inn of the Prancing Pony.  
  
They got to the sign of the Prancing Pony, and Ashley went inside, leaving Arador with Shire. Ashley walked up to the bar, and looked up. She began to jump up and down so that she could see over the top.  
"EXCUSE ME!" she screamed. "MR. BUTTERBUR!" A large man looked over the counter.  
"Oh hello there, Ms. Ashley!" he said. "How can I help you?"  
"Well, me and my father need a room and I need some accommodations for Shire." Ashley said.  
"Sure.anything else?" Butterbur asked.  
"No thanks I think that'll be good."  
"Alright. There's a stable around back and a room upstairs."  
"Thank you, we'll be in in a minute."  
  
Ashley began to make for the door when somebody jumped in front of it.  
"Where do you think you're going?" they asked.  
"Out the door.er.sir."  
"Oh, no you're not, Miss Ashley," said the person.  
"Uncle Aragorn?!" Ashley screamed.  
"Well, who did you think I was?" Aragorn the Ranger asked. He was Arador's brother, of course. He was the King of Gondor, and people there knew him as Elessar. Here in Bree, though, he was called "Strider". He had many names, indeed, but to get into the story of King Elessar would take a good long while, so let's not go there.  
"I didn't know you'd be in Bree!" Ashley cried.  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't either." He told her.  
"Right.well I'll be right back with Daddy, alright?" Ashley asked.  
"Okay, I'll go find a table." And so he did, and Ashley went outside to put Shire away, and to round up her father.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn!" Arador cried when they got back inside.  
"Arador!" Aragorn greeted his brother. "What are you doing in Bree?" he asked.  
"We are on our way to the Shire," Arador answered.  
"How is Dawn-Michele?"  
"Actually.I don't really know."  
"Nice way to look after your wife, Arador."  
"How's Arwen? I see you're not with her, either."  
"She is fine. She's in Rivendell waiting for me. I have to leave in the morning."  
"Hey! Can we sit down, please?!" Ashley yelled, tired of being completely ignored.  
  
So the three of them got a table. Ashley sat down at the huge table in a chair that was quite too big for her; her feet hung above the ground. This made her quite mad.of course, Ashley was half- hobbit. She was only three foot seven, after all. Her father and her uncle, being the men that they were, had no trouble at all sitting at the table. Aragorn seemed to have noticed the belt Ashley was wearing. It was quite the normal belt, with a sheath on the left side. In the sheath rested Ashley's Elven sword, which she had gotten on her first trip to Rivendell, six years ago.  
"Ashley," Aragorn started, "where did you get that sword? It looks of Elven make." He said.  
"That's because it is. Pure silver.the handle is red oak, and is wrapped in leather." Ashley said. She fancied her sword very much, in fact. It had killed many an orc and goblin in the last six years.  
"Can I see it, please?" Aragorn asked. Ashley drew her sword from its sheath, and handed it to Aragorn. "Was this made some time recently? It seems like it was made during the time of the quest to destroy the ring of power. When the time of the elves was ending. The Elvish on this sword reads 'mornie alantië' which means 'darkness has fallen.' " Aragorn said, handing the sword back.  
"Yes, Uncle Aragorn. That's when it was made." Ashley answered. She and her father were quite relieved, though, because the ring of power had just recently been destroyed.  
"This could be priceless someday," Aragorn said.  
"I'll never sell it, Uncle Aragorn. This is the only thing standing in between my life or death. And even if it weren't, I'd never sell it."  
"It's the same with my sword and myself."  
"So you understand my meaning?"  
"Of course."  
  
"So, Aragorn how was the quest?" Arador asked.  
"I'd just like to say that the ring was destroyed quick.and almost clean."  
"What do you mean 'almost' clean?" Ashley asked. "Did something go wrong?"  
"Well," Aragorn started, "I wasn't there, but I was notified when it was destroyed. Frodo, apparently, got a bit corrupted by the Ring. Poor lad.I just wish I could have been there. I mean I swore to protect him and everything. When he got in Mount Doom he refused to destroy it. Gollum, who was unfortunately with him, bit poor Frodo's finger off when he tried to escape with the Ring on. Then the creature fell in the fire by accident. I hoped to see Frodo again, but he's on his way across the sea, so I've heard. The ship departs tomorrow. I just wish I could have said good-bye."  
"Do you have any stories from the quest, Uncle Aragorn?" Ashley asked.  
"No story is as good as when I left Frodo Baggins at Amon Hen. I still regret it, even though he insisted on leaving himself."  
"Is that a ' no,' Uncle Aragorn?"  
"Not exactly, Ashley. First of all.I have some news."  
"And what is this news about, Aragorn?" Arador asked.  
"The Old Forest," Aragorn started. "You two will be passing through it, won't you?"  
"It is the quickest way to Buckland.right, Daddy?" Ashley asked.  
"Ye--," Arador started, but was interrupted by his brother.  
"AND the more dangerous route, might I add, Ashley."  
"Dangerous?" Ashley said in surprise. Every thing she had heard of the Shire was peaceful. How could a forest that was a part of it be dangerous?  
"Yes, Ashley, dan--," Aragorn started.  
"If we do get into trouble, Tom Bombadil will protect us, Ashley." Arador interrupted him.  
"You don't know that, little brother," Aragorn said. Arador looked at him in disgust.  
"Stop being so negative, Aragorn!"  
"Arador, be serious! Something could happen out there!"  
"Why do you do that? You do that every time!"  
"STOP IT!" Ashley screamed. "You're being obnoxious! Two grown men fighting over something so stupid! Grow up! Uncle Aragorn, we'll be careful in the forest; Daddy, he just wants us to be safe, okay? Are we clear?"  
"Yes," Aragorn and Arador answered in unison.  
"Good."  
"Arador! Arador, sir! Your room is ready!" Butterbur yelled across the room. "Bob will show you to your room." When Barliman saw that Arador was not answering, he called out again. "Arador!"  
"Alright, alright already! We're coming!" Arador yelled. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Forest

Chapter 2: The Old Forest  
  
The next morning when she woke up, Ashley went out to the horse stalls, and paid Shire a little visit.  
"Hi, boy. We'll be going to the Shire soon. I don't know about you, but I'm kind of nervous. I mean...well it's just I've never been around so many hobbits like that before. And besides, it always felt like this place was home, didn't it? Even though it is kind of boring." Being the horse that he was, Shire, of course, did not answer her. It was not like she expected an answer either. But when she said "Shire," meaning the place, his ears kind of perked up a bit. Animals are like that of course. When they hear something like their name, or even just some old ordinary word, they pay attention.  
  
Frodo Baggins stood at the bow of the ship. He looked out. There was nothing to be seen but ocean, all around him. He could no longer see the shore. He sensed the boat was nearing its destination. He did not know where he was going. He, of course, was a little upset about leaving the Shire. He had chosen to, of course, but he was still quite unhappy. Along with him were his Uncle Bilbo, the Istari Gandalf, and the other two Keepers of the Elven Rings of Power, Galadriel and Elrond. It was then that he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around, and there was Bilbo.  
"Frodo, my lad. You look saddened. Are you alright?"  
"No. I miss the Shire already. I wish we could go back."  
"You may very well, Frodo. You may." Bilbo answered  
"What do you mean? I don't understand."  
"Well, I've heard talk that the shipmaster is planning to sail back to the Havens after we reach our destination. I myself would not mind going back to the Grey Havens and staying there instead of traveling to the West. It is not entirely impossible."  
"You don't mean..."  
"I do, Frodo. We could go together. You could go to the Shire, I could stay at the Havens. It would all work out."  
"You're absolutely brilliant, Bilbo! That's brilliant!"  
"What's brilliant?" said another voice.  
"Gandalf? Where've you been? I haven't seen you since we left dock," Frodo said.  
"I've just been...thinking about things, Frodo. Surely you have as well, judging by the talk going on out here. It is not every day that Frodo Baggins says ' That's brilliant.' Am I not correct?"  
"You are as always. I was thinking aloud you might say. To Bilbo."  
"Ah. And what about?"  
"Going back to the Shire, Gandalf." Frodo said. Then he grew silent. He knew it would not happen. Not after every thing he had been through over the last few months. His illnesses, unpleasant thoughts, and unhappiness were over that time period were starting to remind him that he had come on this ship for a reason: To go to the West, and to never return to Middle Earth. Ever. Period. That was it. Surely Gandalf would remind him of this.  
"Frodo you chose to sail across the ocean." Gandalf said. Frodo actually managed to laugh. It was a small laugh, and he only did it once.  
"I knew you were going to say that." Frodo answered.  
"Did you, now?" Gandalf said, not sounding the least bit surprised.  
"Yes, and I'd rather you not question me like that. You know I hate it when you do that."  
"No I don't. This is the first I've heard of that, actually."  
"You have a sense of humor and a lot of sarcasm, but it won't work this time, Gandalf."  
"Really? Are you sure of that? You know how I'm prone to ask another question." Gandalf said.  
"If you will excuse me." Bilbo said, and he walked off shakily. He was of course very old, and he had just turned one hundred and thirty on September twenty-second of the previous year.  
An unpleasant look came over Frodo's face all of the sudden.  
"Are you alright, Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" he cried, and he let go of the railing, dashed across the boat to the other side, and threw up into the sea.  
"Still a little ill, are you? You could have done that over here you know. I'm not squeamish."  
"You know Gandalf, from the family I come from it's really impolite to do certain things around other people. Not that that's why I ran the other way." He gagged.  
"Meriadoc and Peregrin can be an exception to your family's rules, you know. Need water?" Frodo nodded. Then he grabbed the canteen that was still strapped around his neck and took a drink.  
"Sea sickness. Never fails." said Gandalf.  
"I don't think that was the problem Gandalf."  
"What was then?"  
"Shelob. My poisoning. I was just ill a few days ago. It was the anniversary of my poisoning by Shelob. Confound Gollum! Why ever did I trust him?!"  
"Because you thought it was right. People aren't always right, Frodo."  
  
Ashley never did get an answer from old Shire, but even so, she enjoyed talking to him. It was not long until Arador and Aragorn showed up.  
"Are you about ready to go, Ashley?" Arador asked.  
"Yes, Daddy," she answered. She had already saddled the horse earlier, anyway.  
"Alright then. Aragorn, are you going to see us off?" Arador asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I have to get back to Gondor. But first I have to get Arwen in Rivendell." Aragorn said.  
"Good-bye, Uncle Aragorn." Ashley said. Then Aragorn sped off to the East on his horse.  
  
"It looks as if we should get going as well." Arador said after his brother had gone. So Ashley mounted Shire, and the three of them headed off in the direction of the Old Forest. Little did they know that danger lurks in the most peaceful places.  
  
Frodo dropped his things at his new home in the West. He was quite disturbed by the incident on the ship, and still felt a little sick. He went to lie down on the bed. Bilbo came into the room just as Frodo was about to fall asleep.  
"My lad..." he started.  
"What, Bilbo?" Frodo said in a disgruntled manner. He was very tired, stiff, and a little nauseous.  
"The Shipwright would like to speak with you."  
"Why?" Frodo asked.  
"To discuss the matter of going back to the Shire, Frodo." Bilbo said.  
"I've thought about it Bilbo. The best thing to do is forget about the Shire. I can't go back there; this is the life I chose for myself. Once you change you can never go back to the way life was."  
"Well! If it wasn't my young Frodo...may I point out that your last name IS Baggins...that just said that! You should be ashamed of yourself! I cannot believe you! 'Once you change you can't go back to the way life was.' GIVE ME A BREAK!" Bilbo said as sternly as he possibly could muster in his old age.  
"What kind of break? I can tell you right now Uncle Bilbo: I'll break your jaw if you don't leave me alone." Frodo said in the worst possible tone he could.  
"You've got a lot of nerve to say that to me Frodo. But if that's want you want I'll sure give it to you!" And with that Bilbo slammed the heavy wooden door shut, and Frodo lay alone on the bed.  
  
"We must reach---the Shire---by nightfall," Arador panted as he ran along. Shire galloped behind him with Ashley on his back.  
"Daddy...don't you think that we should rest for a while?" Ashley asked.  
"Well..." Arador started. He slowed down. "I suppose we could walk for a bit. We'll be there within at least two hours at a walking pace." Arador said.  
"Easy, Shire," Ashley said. Shire slowed down to a canter, then to a trot, and finally a walk. Then they began to walk along towards the Shire.  
  
"Why did I just yell at Bilbo?" Frodo asked himself about a half hour later. "Why?"  
"Because you're very ignorant," said a voice outside the door. Frodo jumped. Gandalf walked in the room at that moment.  
"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked.  
"Because I like to surprise you."  
"Is that what you call it?" Frodo asked. "Why not say ' I was trying to give you a heart attack, Frodo, can you ever forgive me?' " Gandalf laughed. "It's seriously not funny, Gandalf."  
"Whatever you say," Gandalf said. Then he took his leave from the room.  
"Oh," Frodo sighed, and he plopped down onto his pillow.  
  
They eventually did start running again, and the trees went by fast on Shire. Ashley's father vanished from sight as he turned the corner. Ashley followed him, but when she found him again he was just standing there. He was looking ahead, and standing very still. It was very quiet. Shire trotted up to him and did not stop too far behind.  
"Daddy?" Ashley started. She got off of the horse and walked up to him. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned and looked down at her.  
"Ashley...do you remember when your uncle told you that this was the more dangerous route to Buckland?" Arador asked.  
"Yes, Daddy. What about it? I don't understand."  
"He was not lying. This is the most dangerous route by a long road." He kneeled down so that he was level with her eyes. Then he took her hand and placed it on the hilt of her sword. "Draw your sword, Ashley," he said. She did as she was told. Arador stood up and drew his own sword. Then he said angrily, "It's a battle of life or death...Ashley, there are Orcs around the corner!" Ashley stared at him in fright. She ran to Shire as Arador started around the corner. Ashley mounted Shire, and he cantered off behind Arador.  
  
There were about fifteen Orcs waiting for them, which was not much, considering the numbers that Orcs usually traveled in. Arador raised his sword, and he and the Orcs began to fight. Then Ashley slashed her sword out and hit an Orc right in the face. Shire bucked, and kicked an Orc behind him. A huge Uruk-hai ran toward Shire and crashed into him, causing Ashley to fall to the ground. "RUN!" Arador shouted as he fought another Uruk-hai.  
"Daddy!" Ashley cried. She was in the middle of the whole scramble now.  
"RUN!" he cried. An arrow whizzed past Shire, which caused him to spook and run away.  
"Shire!" Ashley held out her hand as if the horse would walk into in to it, but he continued going the opposite way.  
"RUN!" Arador shouted one last time.  
  
Ashley ran the other way, and jumped into a bush. There she sat trembling, trying not to breath heavily. Just then, a large black-feathered arrow pointed at her head inside the bush. The Uruk knew where she was. She heard hurried footsteps, a clash, a yell, and the arrow disappeared from the bush. Then she heard one last swish, and it was over.  
  
Arador fell to his knees in pain. The arrow had disappeared from the bush because it was now in him. He had beheaded the Uruk-hai, and it lay dead a few yards away from him. There were fourteen dead Orcs everywhere. Arador fell to the ground, and breathed in heavily. The arrow was close to his heart.  
  
Ashley jumped out of the bush and looked again. She spotted her father and panicked. She rushed to his side.  
"Daddy," she sighed.  
"Ashley, listen to me." he attempted to say.  
"I'm listening." she answered.  
"I'm not going to make it. I need you to get to the Shire. Find your mother. Go past the forest gate. From there you'll go maybe a quarter of a mile. You'll find the gate into Buckland. Make sure—that the gatekeeper," he gasped, "lets you in. Do you...understand?"  
"I understand." she said as she cried. "We could get you to a doctor in the Shire...I mean come on Daddy. Do you really think that you're going to die?"  
"I'm positive. Ashley...all I wanted to do was see your mother again..." Ashley reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small painted picture that an artist in Bree had done of their family.  
"Here," she said. He took it in his hand, and made a fist.  
"I don't want you to worry about me. Go on now," he said. But it was also the last thing he said to her.  
"I love you, Daddy." Ashley sighed. She got up very slowly, not sure if she could believe it. Then she ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her, and she stopped about a quarter of a mile away, where she sat down on a large bolder down by the Brandywine River.  
  
There she sat in despair. She had never thought that it would end like this. How could it? She did not know. She heard a whinny. She did not even bother to turn around. Shire came up behind her and nudged her with his nose. She put her hand on his nose and looked at him.  
"Come on. I have to listen to what he told me." She mounted Shire, and told him to go forward. He was confused. He did not know why it was only the two of them going on alone now, but he went forward anyhow.  
  
Rain poured down on the travelers as they exited the forest through the gate. It was pitch black out, and the only thing that could be seen were the lights in a town not far off, though most candles were burnt out. Ashley stopped Shire a few yards away from the gate. She hoped somebody was on duty. The whole way to Buckland she had been wondering how she was going to tell her mother about the death of her father, and still had not come to a decision on the matter.  
  
She looked extremely tired when they got up to the gate, and the gatekeeper looked at her like she was crazy. A hobbit on a horse! Oh, please! Were probably his thoughts. He was not sure if Ashley and Shire were even real, but hobbits, as courteous as they are, will take anybody in if they are in a bad state.  
"Where have you come from, er, Miss?" he asked.  
"I come from the village of Bree. My father sent me here. Please let me in." she said. He opened the gate.  
"As you wish, Miss." She looked very mangled to him, as if she had been in a fight. Little did he know that she had been. The sleeve of her shirt was ripped and she had a mighty cut across it. They were no farther than four yards inside the gate when Shire stumbled and collapsed. Ashley fell off, and did not even bother to get up. The gatekeeper rushed to her.  
"What's your name, Miss?"  
"Ashley..." she paused. "Ashley Wilson," Those were the only words that he got out of her. She passed out.  
  
The next day was the first of the Fourth Age. Frodo had not unpacked anything the night before. His pack lay in the same place that he had dropped it the day before. He slung it over his back and walked outside. He saw the harbor, and walked toward it.  
"Frodo?" a voice asked in surprise. It was Bilbo.  
"I'm goin' back, Bilbo." Frodo said with a smile.  
"Great plan. Just one little defect. The ship is leaving!" Bilbo yelled. Frodo turned around.  
"Oh no! Shipwright!" he called as he ran toward the dock. "Shipwright!"  
"Frodo, you silly lad! You can't swim!" Bilbo cried. Frodo stopped at the end of the dock.  
"Shipwright!" he screamed. Just then the masts dropped, and the ship came to a halt. The Shipwright came to the stern.  
"Master Baggins?" he said confusedly.  
"I'm coming with you!" Frodo yelled.  
"I'll have to let a ladder down!" cried the Shipwright, and he disappeared, but returned shortly and dropped a ladder to the dock. Frodo looked back at his Uncle Bilbo, then climbed the ladder. The Shipwright helped him to scramble over the deck. Then the masts were lifted again, and the ladder drawn up.  
"Good-bye Bilbo!" Frodo yelled as the ship began its journey back to Middle-earth. 


End file.
